The Parent Trap
by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx
Summary: Well you guys all seen it before, the parent trap. Please review it's my first fanfic BxE On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 : It's not working

_The clock ticked by as I waited for Edward to come home. It was 2 weeks since I gave birth to the twins and 4 months since Edward and _

_ me married. Edward recently started working till late leaving me all alone with my 2 week old girls.  
_

_ Not that I didn't love them, of course I did with all _

_my heart but I felt like I was raising them all on my own. _

_But I never said anything after all he is a doctor. I looked at the time 3:30 am he should _

_have been here around 5 or 6 hours ago. I tried dialing his number again but it just went straight to voice mail.  
_

_ I hope he was alright because he _

_did not answer any of my texts either.  
_

_I jumped at the sound of one of my babies crying, I tried to go quickly to her room so she wouldn't wake up_

_her twin but to late- they both started crying.I have been hearing this every day and night when I have waited for Edward._

Bags were starting _form under my eyes and I felt like I was going to pass out._

Maybe my parents were right, maybe we were to young to have kids after all I'm 24 and _Edward's 25 we were just to young.  
_

_ After calming them both down I went straight to bed, I couldn't handle this anymore this wasn't working. I_

_woke up the next day without Edward, just a note saying he had to go back to work.  
_

_ That's it , I want a divorce. Maybe we just thought we were in __l__ove but not really in love at all. _

_The next day it was the only day Edward had 2 hours off , I told him what I wanted , trying not to burst into tears __when I saw his  
_

_devastated face.__We both decided that we would both take one of our girls. _

_After I took one of them- Renesemee and he took Carlie__, me and Renesemee both fled to Paris, France and left Edward and Carlie in Forks.  
_

Renesemee now has grown into a beautiful 14 year old looking mostly like her father.

She had his bronze hair and green eyes that got me to do anything she wanted with her father's pout. Today was the day she

was going to camp, all she really did was read like me and go to the arcade with Emmett my childish , all muscles , teddy bear brother and

with my laid-back cousin Jasper. So Emmett suggested that she goes to Camp Fun -o -refic to get outdoors for 2 months and meet some

new course like any mother I was worried to send my baby to a camp filled with boys and petty girls for 2 months and knowing

also like me she's a bit of a klutz. But I finally then agreed that it would get her out doors and meet some friends. All of Renesemee's bags

were in the limo and ready to go all it needed was Renesemee, but I just couldn't let her go. "Remember to text me every night and every

morning ok?" I asked. She rolled her eyes "Mom i'll be fine" she said but hugged me tighter. I kissed her cheek as she she waved by to

Emmett, my father Charlie, and me and Jasper hopped in with her to escort her on the plane. Is it normal that I miss her right now?

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think? please review because it's my first fanfic ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Why did you leave me?

**EPOV**

_It was __another night at the hospital and miles away from my Bella and two newborn daughters Renesemee and Carlie._

_ My phone was dead so there __is no way that I could text my Bella goodnight and that I would be home very late._

_"Dr. Cullen you are needed in room 708 immediately" said Dr. Cope over the loud speaker. I_

_nodded and walked to the room , I was needed for hip surgery and a broken foot and then I can finally see my beautiful sleeping Bella and _

_Renesemee and Carlie. After fixing the broken hip and foot I drove home happy that I could finally get some rest with Bella in my arms. I _

_unlocked __the door and snuck into Renesemee and Carlie's room, they were sleeping with the cutest expression's on their face. "I love you_

_both" I whispered __to them even though they couldn't hear me. I crept into Bella and mine's room and changed into my pajamas. Bella  
_

_was sleeping , she was like an __angel a beautiful angel. I kissed her head and even though she couldn't hear I whispered "I love you" and _

_laid down next to her. My cell phone __woke me up at 6:30 , it was wondering if i can come in now to help with a heart surgery. Of course I _

_accepted because if I didn't I could have been __fired. I left a note for my Bella saying I went back to work. The next day was my day off for  
_

_2 hours, I wanted to surprise my Bella with a picnic to __the park with our girls. I knew something was wrong when Bella told me "We have  
_

_to talk". She told me she wanted a divorce , that she couldn't __handle being here. Of course I was heart broken, devastated of what she _

_wanted. We decided that I would take Carlie and she would take __Renesemee. Soon after that she fled to Paris, France after the divorce _

_was official and I never saw or heard from Bella and Renesemee again. _I still dream of Bella and Renesemee coming back to me and Carlie

so we could be one big happy family, but it never happens. Today is the day my Carlie is going to Camp Fun- o -refic. She has really grown

up, she's 14 now and is a mix of me and Bella. She has my hair with just a bit of brown in it

and brown eyes and my pout that got Bella to agree on me buying her a car and a house years ago. Carlie is spoiled but an angel , and she

reminds me of Bella every day. She suggested going to the camp so she can see her friends , so I agreed it is only 2 months. But those 2

months I will of course miss her so much. "I don't want you to go pumpkin" I whispered into her hair , hugging her close. "I know, I love

you dad" she said. "Don't worry I have my photo album of my family and Pal my stuffed animal" she said assuring me that she will be

fine. "I have my cell phone too so I'll text you every night"she said. I nodded "Come on Rose, Alice, and grandpa and grandma is waiting

at the airport"I said. "Really"She asked excitedly. "Yup "I said and drove her to the air port. When we got there Carlie ran to them excited

that they came to see her before going to camp. "Plane number 78 will be taking off in 5 minutes" a nasally women said over the loud

speaker. "That's you pumpkin I love you " I whispered to her."Love you to dad " she said before hurring to get to the plane. I watched her

get on the plane and the plane take off into the puff of clouds. Is it normal that i miss her right now?

**A/N**

**So what did you think? Next ch will be Renesemee's POV… Now who feels bad for poor Edward**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Meeting new friends and mirror imaged enemies

**Renesemee's POV**

The limousine ride with Jasper was silent as we watched the trees fly by. Hours and hours flew by with my good books ~ Wuthering

Heights and the Hunger Games. "This is it" Jasper said breaking the silence, I peered out the window seeing a big banner with the words

"CAMP FUN- O - RIFIC". As we drove closer to the camp we saw millions of kids of the ages 12 - 15 talking. Me and Jasper got out of the

car , I hugged him "I'm gonna miss you all" I mumbled into his jacket. "Same " he murmured , he smiled and I smiled we did our hand

shake. "Alright Renesemee we will all miss you" he said chuckling. I nodded and gave him one last final hug and made my way to the lady

in charge with the loud speaker."Put your bags over here for inspection" she kept on saying every time a bus appeared bring another load

of kids. I handed my green and pink luggage to a man with a name tag saying - " Mr. Banner". He took it and tossed it on the conveyer

belt with all of the other luggages and bags. I walked to the over flowing pile of luggages and bags and waited for mine to come out.

Someone tapped my shoulder , I turned around and saw a girl with glasses and a taller girl with brown hair . "Hi , I'm Kayla and this is

Brooke"The tall one said pointing to glasses girl. Brooke waved hi, I smiled "Hi, I'm Renesemee and I'm new here" I said. "Cool, don't

worry it's fun here". I nodded and saw my bag come out… "That's mine " I said and walked towards it. They followed me

and picked their own bags up "Wanna share a room with me and Brooke?"Kayla asked. "Yea sure" I replied following their lead. As we

went to get assigned to a room the same lady with the loud speaker announced the winner of the sword fighting contest. "And Carlie wins

4 times in a row anyone want to challenge her?" The lady asked. Everyone else backed away "Wait" I told my new friends and walked

toward the sword fighting area. "I do" I said loudly. Kayla and Brooke looked shocked, I know I can win this cause Em(Emmett) and J

azz(Jasper) taught me how, without my mom knowing of lady handed me the mask and a sword and shouted "One , Two , Three and..

FIGHT!" she yelled. Me and the girl started sword fighting , she was good but I know I'm better. We started wandering in the woods with

everyone chasing us, until we got to a deck with dirty water on the side. I poked my sword into her chest and by accidentally pushed her

into the water. I leaned over "I'm so sorry! let me give you a hand"I said sincerely and holding out hand. She took it, and then pulled me

in with her. Spulterring and taking in bug gulps of air when my head wasn't in the water i asked "what was that for"? "You pushed me in

on purpose" she accused, "No I did not" I shouted back. "GIRLS GET OUT OF THE WATER" The lady said angrily."Renesemee come here" I

heard Kayla say and gave me a hand. I took it and landed in the deck next to the mean girl. "Get up"The lady demanded, we both got up

and put our backs to each other. "Take off your masks turn around and shake hands"she said…. bitch. We both turned around and took off

our masks. We both gasped along with everyone else we looked alike, a lot alike. She had my hair color except with a little more brown in

it and brown eyes but besides that we mostly looked the same. "What?" I asked starting to get annoyed at everyone's staring. "Don't you

see it"She asked me. "See what?" I asked "We look alike , like an exact mirror image" She said rolling her eyes as if

it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was staring to get annoyed with this girl "No your lips are thinner then mine and your nose is

way bigger too" I said raising my eyebrows to see what come back she has."Your right I would never let my eye brows grow in like that

and your eyes are just a bit to big for regular sized eyes " She fired back. "You.." I started to say but I got interrupted with a - "Girls that's

enough now all of you's go to your cabins" she said waving us all ,Kayla and Brooke went to pick out a cabin "It's Uno night" kayla said

breaking the silence. "Really I love uno! I play with my uncle Em and cousin Jazz all the time" I exclaimed. "Cool then you should play"

Brooke said. "I think I will" I said. Later that day we dressed into our pajamas "Aren't we going to play uno?" I asked as they both got into

bed and was about to shut off the light. "Ya but Head Lady Welma doesn't know that we all sneak out at midnight to play , she thinks we

are still sleeping"Kayla said. I must have looked confused because Brooke stepped in "Head Lady Welma checks on all of us from now until

she checks all of the other cabins to see if everyone is in their cabin and in bed. Then she goes to sleep which is usually 11:30 but just

incase we all just stick around in our cabins till midnight"Brooke explained. "Oh" I said. They turned off the light and I turned on my

phone 8 messages-7 of them are from mom and 1 is from Uncle Em. Em said just to answer mom because she's getting worried and the

rest which were from mom said why aren't I texting her. I sent her a quick text telling her I'm going to

bed and my phone was off and I didn't hear her and Em's text. She wrote back immediately telling me to have a goodnight and that she

loves me. I passed the time by looking at my photo album of my family that I stold from my mom. I flipped through the pages and came

across a picture- he looked like me, he had bronze hair and green eyes. On the bottom it said Our Wedding. It must have been my dad,

there was a name scribbled on the bottom ,Edward Cullen. That must have been his name. I have heard stories about how funny he was

and how I had his pout and hair and eyes. I tried my name out if he and my mom never had a divorce- Renesemee Cullen. I liked that ,

just a bit more then Renesemee Swan, Swan was blander then Cullen. I closed the album and checked the time 11:00 one hour left to

go. After the hour went by I heard Kayla saying "Brooke , Renesemee are you guys up?"she asked. Me and Brooke answered back "Yes" .

We all hopped out of our beds and I let Kayla and Brooke lead the way."I win again"said a familiar voice. "I bet she can beat you" kayla

said bravely to the girl. It was the same one that I won the sword fight with, the same one that looked like started playing till we both had

one card left "I'm Carlie and you are?" she asked. "Renesemee" i answered. "Ok

Renesemee how about we make this a little interesting, I win you jump into the lake naked and if you win I jump into the lake naked

kay?" Carlie asked me. Her friends snickered "Sure" I said in the bravest voice I own. Carlie put down her last card .. she won. I gasped

"You tricked me" I accused. She chuckled "Ready to jump in the lake?" she asked me. Crap.

**A/N **

**So did you guys like it? Next up is Carlie's POV just saying I will not update this much because I still have school and homework… alright..stay tuned for tomorrow or the day after that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: This is war!

**Carlie POV**

"I win again" I announced smugly. "I bet she can beat you" said a tall brunette. The "she" came into view, it was the same girl from the

sword fight and insulted me. This will be too easy my dad and his sisters Rose and Alice taught me how and ever since then I beat them

every time. We started playing till we both had one card left, I had a blue 6 and the card the girl just put down was a blue 5. "I'm Carlie

and you are?" I asked her planning to make a bet if she wasn't a chicken enough to say no. "Renesemee" she answered. "Ok Renesemee

how about we make this a little interesting, I win you jump in the lake naked and if you win I jump in the lake naked, kay?" I asked her.

Junie and Rebecca laughed, they knew what I had because they were right behind me. Junie and Rebecca are my friends from school that

begged me to come to this camp this summer and surprisingly enough, i like it here. "Sure" Renesemee said bravely. I put down my card..

i won she gasped "You trick me" she accused. I just chuckled "ready to jump in the lake?" I asked her. She started undressing with her

back turned to us, lucky for her and us it was night time so we couldn't see much. I heard her take in a breath and dived in - she actually

dived in! Rebecca and Junie took her clothes and told me to take her sneakers but I think that was enough, I followed after their laughter

to our cabin. "That was hilarious" Rebecca said. "That would teach her not to insult you" Junie said agreeing with Rebecca. I nodded

smiling but then I remembered my dad knowing he would have not wanted me to do this, he raised me better. I bit my lip a habit my dad

said that I picked up from my mom "Let's go to bed" I mumbled. "What's wrong with you Carlie? getting a soft spot for Renesemee ?"

Rebecca taunted me laughing. "No just tired" I said "Night" I mumbled after turning off the lights. Out of the luggage I got my photo

album and went through it slowly till I came across a women with my eye color and a bit my hair color besides the bronze, laughing. On

the bottom it said "OUR WEDDING" and next to it "My Bella Cullen". It must have been my mom.I hugged the photo album close and put

it under my bed where no one can find it and drifted off to sleep. I woke up with a shriek from Rebecca and then from Junie. I sat up and

something sticky started pouring on me . "Ew" I groaned. I looked at Rebecca- she was cobered in shaving cream in the form of a beard

and mustache. She reminded me of Santa, I looked at Junie , their was oil and feathers in her hair. I felt the sticky stuff start to seep into

my clothes. I stood up walking towards the shower but slipped on the ground because of something slippery and landed on my bottom.

"Ouch" I muttered. "I know who did this" Rebecca said. "Renesemee and her minions?" Junie asked. "Yup and we are so gonna get them

back " Rebecca said. "I got whipped cream in my bag" I volunteered. "And I have balloons" Junie said. "And I have the perfect idea"

Rebecca replied. When it came night we all had everything ready, "Remember who ever wakes up at 5:30 wake the rest of us up kay?"

Rebecca asked. Me and Junie both nodded. "Guys get up" I heard Rebecca whisper shouting. We all got out of bed and walked to their

cabin and opened the door- they were all sleeping , I walked up to renesemee and put whipped cream out lining her entire body and 5

water balloons besides her bed so she will step on them. We put all the other water balloons around the room when we were finished with

the 3 girls. Then to top it off we put silly string every would have been proud of me. Rose is my slutty, bitchy, sweet when you get to know

her aunt. We walked out of the cabin and made a bunch of noise to wake up. When they started to stir we hid behind the bushes. "AHH"

we heard on of them scream , we laughed as we saw another on chant "EW EW EW" and Renesemee step on a water balloon. "Hello girls

what's so funny?" Head Lady Welma asked. "Hi Welma" we said in unison and turned back to the window . We turned back to her

"Welma?" we shouted. "What are you doing here " I asked her conversationally. "Cabin inspection" me, Rebecca, and Junie got in front of

the door. "Move along" she said . "No! I mean they all got really bad cold's in there, they were vomiting and all"I said laughing nervously.

"That's horrible! I need to go inside" she insisted. "Let her come in Carlie" Renesemee said innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her, "Move

out of the way" Welma insisted again. "You really don't want to go in there" I said. Welma pushed me out of the way and opened the door

, then oil started to pour on her head. We all gasped as she made her way into the room and slipped on multiple water balloons. "It was

her" Renesemee said angrily. "You started it" I shouted back at her in the same tone. "Did not" she said mimicking me.

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Welma shouted. "Both of you's" she paused pointing a finger at me and Renesemee "pack your bags and move to the

isolation cabin!" she shouted angrily. Well crap..

**A\ N :**

**There you go, another ch! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and it will make me write more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Isolation Cabins and Long lost Twin sisters

**Renesemee POV**

**"**That's ENOUGH!" Welma shouted. "Both of you's" she paused pointing a finger at Carlie and me "pack your bags and move to the

isolation cabin" she shouted angrily. Carlie rushed to her cabin to get her stuff and I rushed to get my stuff. I packed everything that I

unpacked and rolled my luggage to meet Welma at the isolation cabin. "Maybe you girls will learn now not to fight" she said smirking.

"Only come out for breakfast, lunch and dinner no participating in activities aloud" she said and walked down the hill and onto the trail till

she was where everyone else's cabin's were. We both rolled our luggages into the cabin and started unpacking our stuff. I could hear the

rain thumping on the roof and lightining and thunder above us. I bit my lip, a nervous habit that i picked up from my mom. Mom- I miss

her. I decided to text her a goodnight not daring to tell her today's events. She wrote back with an goodnight and a I love you. I really

miss my mom and everyone else but more then anything, I want to meet my dad one day. Carlie gasped I turned around "what " i said

but then quickly realized the problem, her pictures were about to fly out the window. I ran over to help her , I helped her close the window

and pick up the pictures until I came across one. "Carlie" I said in a state of shock. "Yea?" she answered back, probably confused in my

state. "Who is this?" I asked her but not taking my eyes off the picture, it was the same man that I saw in mom's photo album. "OUR

WEDDING" and "Edward Cullen" my real dad the one my mom hates to talk about cause it causes her to much pain."That's my dad" she

said confused. This can't be happening, this isn't happening. "No he's my dad" I said. "Sure prove it" she said smirking. I took out my

album and got to the page where it had my dad."Wait turn back a page" Carlie said sounding confused. I turned back a page, it was my

mom. "Why do you have a picture of my mom?" Carlie asked. "That's my mom" I said. "It isn't" she insisted"I have proof" she said and

vanished in her closet. She brought out a old looking album "Look" she said and turned to the page with my mom on it. I gasped "When is

your birthday?" I asked her shakily. "When is your's" she asked."August 8th" we both said in unison." This is really weird" Carlie said.

"way" I agreed, " So I have a sister?" Carlie asked in utter amazement. "Twin sister" I corrected her. "Wow" she breathed, "Yup" I said.

"Oreo sis?" Carlie asked holding up a bag of ores. "Do you have spray cheese?" I asked her. "I could never eat on without it " Carlie said

while taking out a big can of spray cheese. "Why do people think it's so gross?" I asked while taking a bite of the ore with cheese. "Don't

know but they don't know what they are missing" Carlie said while stuffing her mouth with the oreo and cheese." Have you ever wanted

to meet your mom?" I asked Carlie. Carlie nodded vigourisly "Have you ever wanted to meet your dad?" Carlie asked me. "Yea" I said

sadly. "I have the perfect idea"Carlie said , with her whole face lighting up in excitement. "What?" I asked her genuinely interested. "We

switch places" Carlie said. "Anything that would let me see dad" I whispered.

**A / N :**

**So how did you guys like it? Next up is Carlie POV …. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Genius Ideas and Cheesy Oreos

**Carlie POV:**

"Anything that would let me see dad" Renesemee whispered."Ditto" I replied. "Alright to be me you have to know me" I said. "Bring it on"

Renesemee said. I showed her my family (dad, Rose,Alice,grandpa, and grandma). "So what are they like?" She asked curiously, "Dad is

absolutely wonderful back at home in Forks he owns a grapevine and bought us horses he's caring and sweet and calls me pumpkin" I said

giggling at the crazy name he gave me. "Rose is more the bitchy slut that is nice if you really know her" I said but notice her worried face

"Don't worry she absolutely loves me" I said reassuring her. "Alice is a shop- a - holic I swear if there is a mall in a 10 foot radius she

would find a way to get us to all go there, she's like a hyper pixie fortune teller but overall she's completely sweet" I said. "My grandma

and grandpa are also extremely sweet , caring and loving" I said remembering our goodbyes." There is also Spunky my golden retriever

which is the awesomest dog on earth" I said. Then I showed her the map of my house so she will know where everything is. "alright

remember , my favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite color is sea green, blondie is Rose, pixie looking girl with the short

dark hair is Alice , the dog is spunky, and my horse is black and white and his name is Oreo got it?" I asked her. "Yup" she said. "Alright

good oreo?" I asked her. "Not without the cheese" she told me "never" I answered smiling back."Alright to be me you need to know me to

this is all about me" She said smiling. Bring it on.

**A / N:**

**So here's another ch.. next up is Renesemee's POV and her telling about herself…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! come on don't be shy lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Family Remembrance

**Renesemee's POV**

"Alright to be me you need to know me" I said smiling. I showed her my family (mom , Em, Jazz and grandpa). " What is mom and everyone

else like?" Carlie asked me. "Mom is wonderful, caring, sweet and loving she owns a bridal shop that's actually 1 block away from where we

live" I said I missed her so much. "A bridal shop?" Carlie said in amazement. I nodded my head "Em is more a big gigantic comical teddy bear

with muscles and he acts like a kid too" I said giggling I remembered last time we went to the arcade and he got me to give him half of my

tickets because of a stupid bet… ahh good times. " Jazz is more a calm , laid-back person but once he warms up to you , you learn how really

smart he is and charming" I said, I miss Jazz too. "Grandpa is still mourning over the loss of grandma but is a retired cop that lives with

us, I guess since , well since our parent's divorce" I said sadly.I then showed her a map of my house, "Small but cute, I like it" Carlie said

smiling. "Alright my favorite food is hot dogs, I know a lot of French, Grandpa calls you munchkin and.. OH! this is really important me and

Jazz have a important hand shake we do lemme show it to you" I said and showed her how we do it. "I like it " Carlie said. "Oreo?" she

asked. "Not without the cheese" I joked.

**A / N:**

**Yea! they know about their families :) Next up is Carlie and they are going to get into transforming her and putting in her earrings and cutting her and n all that good stuff :) stayed tuned! Until tomorrow.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Transforming Carlie

**Carlie POV**

"Oreo?"I asked Renesemee again. "Not without the cheese" She joked. "Never"I said looking into her eyes with the straightest face. We

both burst out laughing "y- you di- did it exa- cutely li- like thee movie twi- inkling" she said rolling on the ground laughing. I joined in

with her laughing and rolling on the floor. After we calmed down I asked her "So what do we do now?" she smiled "Make you into me,

after all we do need to switch before friday which is in 2 days and we need one day to pack so we should start transforming you right now"

she said. I nodded "Go ahead" I sighed. "First of all my hair is not all the way down to my butt , my hair is a little bit past my shoulders so

first , we need to cut your hair take a shower" Renesemee commanded. I nodded glumly, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I took one , I dressed in my grey sweats and a tight , white tank top. Renesemee brushed out my long hair and her emerald eyes

locked with mine, she looked nervous. She gulped "Have you ever done this before?" I asked her. "To my dolls and my mom has done

mine millions of times so I know what I'm doing" Renesemee said defending herself. I nodded , she got a chunk of the front of my hair

and closed her eyes ready to snip it off. "What are you doing?" I cried out. "Cutting your hair" She said stating the obvious. "Why is your

eyes closed?" I demanded. She grimaced "Sorry" she said and kept her eyes open. She cut my hair on a slant from all different angles

which she calls is "Layers". "Your going to have to take this out" Renesmee said pointing to my blue and black striped coon tail. My eyes

grew wide, i loved my coon tail, it was on my side swept bangs. I bit my lip and unclipped the invisible looking clip and took out the coon

tail. I gave it to her "Now lets do your part" She said and put the "Part" straight down the middle of my head.. no more side swept bangs.

" You need to keep your hair either in a poof or some kind of pony tail or straight away they will know that its not you. She put black eye

liner on the top and bottom just the way i did except mine was a bit more chunky. She then put Victoria's Secret's Lip Gloss on me ( I

want Candy) and let my hair dry wavy straight by itself. She dressed me into ripped abercrombie shorts and a ruffled tank top from

abercrombie and a elbow length sweater from Gilly then put ballet flats on my feet and admired me from a distance- we did look exactly

alike. She frowned a little and bit her lip "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I have earrings and you don't" she pointed out. "You know I do

know how to"- I cut her off "NO no way in hell will you ever pierce my ears"I said. She gave me the puppy dog face.

**1/2 Hour Later:**

"Is this going to hurt?" I whined while laying down on my bed and holding a lemon to my ear. "Just a bit but it won't last long" She replied

and went back to sterilizing a needle. I gulped "OK" I said weakly- i was nervous. She held the lemon closer to my ear and did something

with the needle- probably putting it in my ear and trust me, it hurt. She did something else that hurt - and then i heard a snap. "What

was that?" I asked her. "I just put in your first earring " She said proudly and gave me a mirror to show me. It did look pretty good- the

earring was small - Renesmee called it a "post" it looked like a green diamond - it was a real emerald her mother gave to her. My dad gave

me the same thing but in a form of a ring. "Woah it looks exactly like my ring" I said and showed her. She gasped in surprise , I gave it to

her . "Dad will wonder where it is"I explained- I always wore my ring. She put it on and went to work on my other ear- the same piercing

pain happened and then disappeared when I did not focus in it. "Alright I'm done" Renesmee announced. I now looked like her. "Now it's

your turn" I said and laughed evilly.

**A/N :**

**LOL I love writing about the twins!.. also cause I am one lol. Alright more tomorrow if I can.. keep on reviewing and if you like it don't be shy to fav me or the story lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Transforming Nessie the Loch Ness Monster

**Renesmee POV**

"Now it's your turn" Carlie said and laughed evilly. I gulped, Im just a bit scared. "Don't worry Nessie it'll be alright" she said smiling. She

probably knew I hated the nickname Nessie "I am not the Loch Ness Monster!" I declared angrily. "Woah Ness calm down I was just

teasing with you" Carlie said with wide eyes. "Sure what ever you say Carl" I said smugly. "I am not a dude!" She shouted. I smirked and

then she stuck her tongue out. "Alright common I'm getting old here" I told Carlie faking a beard. She rolled her eyes and said "Take a

quick shower and come back". I obeyed and took a quick shower and came back into the room with my hair dripping wet. She towel dried

my hair and parted it , to where my long hair was on the left. She got scissors "No no no no" I chanted i did not want the type of bangs

she had- side bangs. I liked my hair just the way it was. "But Nessie come on , then this won't work I pierced my ears and cut MY hair for

you please" She said with puppy dog eyes. I sighed , closed my eyes and nodded. I heard her snipping hair of f and falling to my nose, it

tickled but i resisted the urge to sneeze in fear of her messing up my hair. "There" She said smiling when I opened my eyes. "OH wait"

She said and went to my drawer and put something in each of her hands and held it behind her back. "Close your eyes Nessie" She said

and smiled. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname but obeyed and closed my eyes. She put something on my finger and then

something in my hair. "Alright open" She said. I opened my eyes and saw her blue coon tail on my hair and her emerald ring on my ring

finger. "Now your make up " She said and got eyeliner and put it on the bottom and then on the top till she reached the crease. Then she

got fake eye lashes and put mascara on them followed after 2 coats of black nail polish and then cherry chapstick. "I hate lip gloss and

lipstick so I always wear chapstick" She explained. I nodded , I understood. "I'm tired lets get something to eat" Carlie sighed when she

finished putting chap stick on my lips. I nodded in agreement, i was very hungry. We both stepped out of the cabin and went to the

vending machine. "You lost them my moms gonna kill me!" A girl wailed , ,clearly upset. We went to there direction "What happened?"

Carlie asked. "My contacts I had a whole pack of them in every different color" She cried. "Carlie why do you look like Rensemee?" said a

thin , tall girl, Rebecca . "What do you mean I'm Rensemee" Carlie said innocently. "No your eyes their green it was brown before like

hers" She said pointing to me. We both gasped, we forgot about our eyes they were different colors. We told Rebecca and the other girl

who's name we found out was Muffy the whole story. "Wow" Rebecca said. Muffy nodded and then she gasped "I have an idea!" She said.

"What?" Me and Carlie said in unison. "If you guys help me find my contact lenses, I'll give you guys brown and green" She said. "Thank

you Thank you Thank you" I said. "Lets find the contact lenses " Carlie yelled and out her hand in . We all smiled and they put their hands

in. I put mine in and said "LETS DO THIS!".

**A / N :**

**Ok so someone asked since their eyes are different , how will they be switched without being recognized… ^ there you go lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it !.. TILL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: The last day

**Carlie POV**

We all put our hands in "LETS DO THIS!" Rensmee shouted. We all started looking around the area where Rebecca said she last had them.

"What time is it? I need the red , black and topaz contacts for the play" Muffy said . "5:48" Rebecca replied and quickly snapped her phone

shut. I needed to find the contacts immediately cause if I didn't… no switch. Muffy nodded and we all started to spread out more and

more. I looked around the trees and then - bingo a blue box with a rainbow eye was on a picnic table. I ran up to it excited , it must have

been the contact lenses. I examined the box carefully and it said :

Diamond eyes

A variety of blue, red, green, brown, yellow, topaz, purple, pink, and black.

FAKE CONATCTS

And then it said how to put them in.. I pumped my hand in the air with the contact box in it. "I found it!" I shouted excitedly. Muffy ran

up to me and started jumping and said "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!". I laughed at her enthusiasm and ran a hand through my

hair "No problem" I shrugged. "Here" , Muffy said and put 16 contact lenses - brown and green in my hand. "One will last you 1 week, you

guys have less then 8 weeks now if you put them in but remember , change it every week , if you put it in now change them next

thursday ok?" Muffy asked. I nodded "Thanks" I said sincerely and out of the corner of my eye I saw Renesmee and Rebecca walking

towards us. "Hold out your hand" I told renesmee and put the brown contacts in her hand. She smiled when she noticed what it was and

hugged Muffy. "DINNER" Welma barked out , we smiled at each other. "this is the first test, lets see if we can fool anyone" I whispered to

Rensmee. She nodded understanding. We both put the contacts in each others eyes and walked towards Welma. "Hi welma" I said and

smiled innocently like Renesmee. "Hello Rensmee" She smiled a fake smile. So she fell for it ! I just know this will work..

**A / N:**

**Heyy guys.. I hate parodys but by the Hillywood show for newmoon for the song "thinking of you" It doesn't even seem like one.. u guys she go check it out all you do is type either twilight, newmoon, eclipse or breaking dawn and then put parody by the Hillywood show.. trust me you'll like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Goodbye Camp Fun- o - refic and hello daddy!

**Rensemee's POV**

"Hi Welma" Carlie said and smiled innocently. Welma the witch faked a smile and replied with a "Hello Rensemee". Carlie looked at me and

grinned, I grinned back , we totally got this. We walked into the dining hall full of kids chattering and went straight to the vending

machine. I put the dollar in first and pressed on the button that gave the big pixie stick in pink. Carlie stuck in her dollar after and got a

milky way bar. We ate in silence and then walked around, "Im gonna miss everyone"Carlie said sadly. "Yeah" I agreed. After Welma

announced it was time for the big feast in the dining hall and we went to eat we went back to our cabin in silence. "Here's my phone" I

said and gave it to her. "Put your number in and then keep it" I told her and she gave me hers. We exchanged passwords and our

numbers and played uno together until it was time to go to bed. We both climbed into our beds and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Morning (8:00)**

I yawned and rolled out of bed. Today was the day I was going to meet my father. I was excited of course but then again a little nervous I

mean what if he knew it was me and didn't like me? Carlie reassured me and told me that he will love me regardless if I wasn't her but I

knew she might just be saying that just to calm me. I nodded and did Carlie's morning routine- brush my teeth, eat cereal, get dressed

and then heavy black makeup time. After I was done and looked totally like Carlie ( hair extensions and the contacts too). We both got

each other's luggages and rolled it down to the buses and cars. "I'll miss you" I whispered to her. "Same" She whispered back. We hugged

briefly and let go in fear my ride or her ride would catch us together. "Bye" Rebecca waved. We waved back while Muffy ran up to hug us

both "I hope this works out just fine for you" She said and ran to the bus. After that we both said bye to Junie ,Kayla and Brooke. A

famililar honking sound reminded me of Jasper. "That's your ride" I said pointing to the shiny limousine. "Text me " She called as she ran

toward the car as Jasper stepped out. "Carlie" Said an excited male voice. I turned around… and I saw the infamous Edward Cullen.. my

father.

**A/N: **

**Heyy sorry I haven't updated in a LOONG time lol .. I will try to update more often just studying for a huge test in math thats coming up.. ya I hate math lol .. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Meet the family

**Carlie POV**

A honking sound hollered out in the parking lot from a shiny limousine. "That's your ride" Renesmee told me and pointed to the limousine.

I ran towards the limo "Text me" I called and saw a honey blond male walk out of the car- Jasper. He opened his arms wide and i ran into  
them. "We missed you kid" Jasper drawled in a texas accent. "I missed you guys too" I whispered into his leather jacket. We drove to the

airport with the windows rolled down - it was 80 degrees outside. On the airplane me and Jasper played 21 questions, most of his  
questions were about how camp went or my new friends. We later played uno till the pilot announced that we were in Paris, France. After

we got my bags , in the limo we drove home. The sky was a dark blue, it was night time. Carlie's house wasn't that big but it was cute ,

like a cottage. When we pulled in the drive way Jasper payed the man and the lights in the house came on and the door opened. I ran up

the steps and opened the door. The inside of the house was beautifuler than the outside which seemed impossible because of the green

grass,the millions of tulips and roses scattered across the yard and the pretty cobblestone walkway leading to the door. Inside it had a

cottage feel to it and everything was incredibly neat as if it was a famous person's house ready for a photo shoot for the cover of an

expensive looking magazine. "Mom? Grandpa?Emmett?" I called out. Suddenly a huge pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me into a bear

hug- this must be Emmett the lovable , gigantic teddy bear. "Welcome home kid" Said an older voice, in came a dark haired man with a

mustache. That must be grandpa Charlie. I ran up to him and we gave each other an awkward hug- Renesmee had said he wasn't good at

showing his emotions to people. Lastly I heard footsteps walking quickly to the living room , a beautiful brown haired woman came out .. I

saw her.. my mom.. our mom.. Bella Swan.

**A/N:**

**First things first. i apologize for the long wait.. so much things going on between annoying family, babysitting, bestfriends and boyfriends . Sorry for the dramatic ending remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 : I think somethings wrong with Spunky

**Renesmee's POV**

I turned around … and I saw the infamous Edward Cullen.. my father. I ran to him and hugged him breathing in his faded smoking scent

and something else.. cologne maybe?"I missed you father" I whispered. "Father?" He asked puzzled and chuckled. "What?" I asked

confused. "You've never called me father Carlie" My father explained. "Oh.. I was trying something new?" I said saying it more like a

question then a statement. "i see" he said, "well then if you are trying something new maybe I should call you Carl" he joked. I laughed

with him as i remembered me calling Carlie Carl, I missed Carlie. Ever since we have found out we are sisters we have been inseparable.

"So did you have fun at camp pumpkin?" he asked me. "Yeah it was fun and I met a few friends too" I said trying not to give to much

away. "Who?" He asked interested. "Muffy , Rebecca and Junie " I said remembering most of the people who Carlie talked with." I thought

u were already friends with Rebecca and Junie" He said while leading me to the parking lot. "Oh well ya I mean.. I met Muffy and I um of

course talked to uh Rebecca and Junie" I stuttered , I couldn't get caught now that I just met my father. He gived me a questioning glance

that after a moment became confusion "Your hair is lighter" He said . "Yeah I dyed it lighter with Muffy" I lied hoping he wouldn't catch

me. He nodded , it worked! I have always been a good actress , well at least thats what my mom said so lying couldn't be too different

right? We kept walking in silence till we reached his black volvo, his new looking black volvo, I just hope that I don't open the door and hit

another car and mess up the paint job with my clumsiness. We both hopped into the car and he started driving until we got to what it

looks like a castle compared to my tiny cottage like house. "Its good to be home"I said sighing. "I missed you pumpkin" He said and

opened the car door for me. I took my bags and tried to remember where Carlie's room was , it was on the second floor with a balcony

which should be either on the right side or left. I took a guess and went to the right side and opened a door that said" CARLIE'S ROOM DO

NOT ENTER BEYOND THIS POINT". I walked in taking in her.. interesting walls it was black and white stripes. ***A/N if you want to see  
**

**what they look like look at Christina Grimmie's videos some of them were taken in her bedroom which has it n btw she's**

an awesome singer!*

I saw posters of "Zelda" ,"Black Veil Brides", "Asking Alexandria" and "Paramore". I looked at her bed and saw a

white bed frame with cool black pillows and white sleeping pillows with a black comforter with cute flower had a matching

night table besides her bed with a lava lamp that was blue and purple. She had also a white

desk with a black fluffy chair with a fuzzy black spider backpack on it. She had a white mac laptop and a mirror that opened up a closet

with mostly clothes that were black, white, grey, dark blue , dark purple and wine shoes, black converse, uggs and black furry

slippers were scattered around the floor at the bottom of the the corner of the closet, stood a small white drawer that held bras,

underwear, bath toiletries, scarves, belts, bathing suits, a hair curler, and a hair straightner. There was also a white , fluffy pet bed for

Spunky at the corner of the room. I put the bags down next to her bed and

decided to venture out into the living room. "Carlie!" An excited pixie voice said.. so this is Alice. "Hi Alice" I said and ran up to her waiting

arms and hugged her. She was a few inches smaller then me "You pierced your ears and cut your hair !" She said ruffling my curly

"Scene/ emo hair" as they call it in school. "Hi Carlie" said a voice and in came a tall woman with wavy blonde hair. It was Roaslie , the

bitchy nice woman Carlie explained. "Rose!" I said and ran into her arms too. "You shouldn't be that happy" She grumbled. "Rose" Alice

said sharply "She doesn't know yet" . "Know what?" I asked confused. "Nothing" They said in unison.A dog suddenly ran up to me

practically knocking me over- Spunky. "Look spunky it's Carlie" Alice said. He sniffed me one more time and growled and barked at me..

clearly he knew I wasn't Carlie. "Carlie" Called my father. "Coming" I called out and headed in the direction his voice was in till I reached

the deck. The view was beautiful , there was a gigantic pool, a barn, gates leading to my father's grapevine , my father and a pretty

woman that was holding his hand. Wait Carlie never told me he had a GIRLFRIEND! She was strawberry blond and slutty looking because

of her bikini top (which half of her boob was sticking out) and short shorts (which half of her ass was sticking out) . Maybe she isn't his

girlfriend, maybe she is just a .. customer that wants to buy some wine for her store yeah,

maybe. "Carlie, I want you to meet someone very important" My father said while waving me over. "She better be just a customer Carlie"

I mumbled under my breath. I walked over there and stood next to my father eyeing the woman. She glared at me, again she better be

just his stupid customer. "Carlie I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Tanya" He said proudly. "Hello" She said glaring at me and raised her

eyebrow and smiled fakely at me. "Im going to get you guys drinks .. Coke for Carlie and water for Tanya correct?" He asked , he was

obviously happy but his eyes didn't sparkle the way they should if he really loved her. I nodded my head as Tanya said a seductive "yes

please". My father left leaving me alone with the slut. "You better get used to me you little freak because guess who will soon be your new

mommy" She said and oh no.. MOMMY?

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait.. any way REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and don't be shy to add the story as a fav lol , until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: Who's Margret?

**Carlie POV**

Its already been a day and I have been having a wonderful time with my mom. All yesterday I unpacked and just chilled with mom ,

grandpa Charlie and of course, Em and Jazz. I find it kind of hard for Rensemee not to miss all of them while she's at my house.

Renesmee's room is awesome even though it's totally not my style. Her room has a big wrought iron bed along with tons of white sleeping

and decorative pillows and a furry light pink pillow to add a drop of color. Her comforter is furry white and has a pink ruffley bed skirt that

matches the light pink of her pillow. She has a matching night stand near her bed with a cute, tall furry pink lamp. She had posters of

Taylor Lautner on two of her light mint green walls and a small pink and green flower mat on her wooden also had a door leading to a tiny

room holding tons of her clothes from Hollister, American Eagle, Abercrombie, Charlotte Russe, Pink and Forever 21. Personally, my clothes

would be mostly from hot topic and thrift stores around me. She had a section littered with high heels, ballet flats, sandals, flip flops ,

fancy boots and only one pair of sneakers. She had a makeup box , scarves , belts, a hair curler and a hair straighter in another section.

Finally, there was a knee sized mini dresser that held her bra's and underwear along with bathing suits and bath toiletries. Near her little

walk- in -closet was a gigantic fish tank with tons of cool looking fish under a matching dresser to her bed and night table. In it was mostly

jewelry , a couple of old scrap papers and books. There was also a dell laptop with a pink case that had flowers on it and a journal which I

of course did not open even though I was tempted to. All last night I stayed up without Pal my stuffed animal that I ALWAYS slept with. I

woke up to delicious smelling eggs my mom was cooking along with bacon which mostly Em ate. After the dishes were cleaned me and my

mom went up to her room to watch movies. We watched 2 movies until she asked : " You know Renesmee, I have a wedding gown shoot

at 3 I know you don't love coming put would you like to come?" Her brown eyes widened in hope. "Sure I can't wait" I said , how could

Renesmee not want to come? We both got ready and walked to her Bridal Shop. It was fun was an understatement, not to mention that

she unneccesarliy paid me for being a "great help". "Hey mom" I said biting my lip. "Ya sweetie?" She asked me. "How did you and dad

meet?" I asked her , hoping that she would tell since dad never did. "Renesmee" She sighed. "Please I just want to know" I said

pleadingly. "Alright" She said and took a deep breath. "We met in the 12th grade, I transferred to Forks , Washington at that time and

thought it was my personal hell at first " She chuckled and swiped at her eyes. "Your father was quite the ladies man but he paid no

attention to them as soon as we started dating which i found and still find impossible" She sighed. "Anyway we were high school sweet

hearts and decided to get married after we tried to go to college even though we were far away from each other" She said biting her lip.

"We couldn't be apart, so with our families support we married" She said ending the story. I nodded processing the information , so just

like her mom which was grandma Renee , she and my dad were high school sweet hearts to, driven by love and marrying who they

thought was the love of their lives except Renee and Charlie split up because of Renee's want of another man- Phil. Even after the divorce,

Charlie was still in love with Renee or so I was told by Renesmee. "Thanks mom" I whispered knowing that the story hurt her because

some where in her heart I knew, she still loved our father. She nodded and said she was taking a nap due to a sudden head ache. I left the

room and decided to call Renesmee to tell her the story, but it looked like Renesmee already tried to call when me and my mom was

watching the movies together and went out for the bridal gown shoot. She left a message: "Hey Margret, it's Carlie I have to tell you

something huge , call me when you can" She said sounding nervous about something. I called her so we could both tell each other what

happened. She answered on the second ring .."Hey Margret " She greeted me. I furrowed my eye brows, twice I heard her call me

Margret. "Um so first of all… who's Margret?"

**A/N**

**Heyy everyone soo soo sorry for the long wait! I hope u forgive me with this ch! :'( Firstly, YES i will continue this story , so if i don't update please don't think i abandoned the story.. Secondly, I might re- edit ch 13 cuz i don't think i have much details about Carlie's room then I had about Renesmee's so if it changes thats why, And thirdly .. REVIEW REVIEW .. I wont do another ch unless if I get 35 reviews! Yes as u can tell reviews make me happy ;) So.. until next time**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15: Daddy has a what?

**Renesmee POV**

I have been waiting for the longest time for Carlie to call me back. Is everything alright over there? Because it sure as hell isn't over here. Yeah, I'm mad can

you tell? I mean seriously of all years for dad to get back on his feet and start mingling with all the woman he chooses now? This year? Sighing , I threw

Carlie's phone on the bed sure that she wasn't going to call now especially when she had the chance earlier to. I started looking through her drawers hoping to

find a book other then countless pieces of jewelry and crumpled up papers. Just then, the phone rang ; i really hope it's Carlie. I rushed towards the phone and

saw the name Margret- the fake name I gave to her so my dad or Rose or Alice wouldn't know about the switch." Hey Margret" I said hoping that she wouldn't

make me explain why I'm calling her that through her paper thin door. I swear you could hear every word from my door clearly as if you were in my room.

"Um so first of all… who's Margret?" She asked me. "Oh I'll text you it later" I said hoping no one was eaves dropping, i certainly don't want them being

concerned enough to go through my texts and blowing our cover. "Oh okay" She said quickly understanding that this was not the place to talk about it. I

suddenly had an idea, "You know what , let me just go into my closet to look at the out fit so I could describe it better"I said and rushed towards the mirror/

closet. Hopefully the closet door would muffle my voice. "Um alright?" She said sounding confused.I got into the closet and shut the door and pressed my back

against the back wall of her closet. "Alright hears the thing, I wanted to tell you in person " I said unwillingly knowing that the news will ruin her whole day, it

has sure ruined mine."Whats wrong?" She asked cautiously. "Dadhasagirlfriend" I said quickly. "WHAT!" She all but shrieked. "No no no this cant be happening,

can not be happening" She rambled. "What should we do now?" I asked. "The only thing we can do". She replied and I knew we were thinking the same thing..

"Break them up" we said in unison. "Well at least we are both on the same page" I laughed. We talked for about 20 minutes more till we came up with a

brilliant plan that should maybe it could be called…I laughed at my recent thought and told her- "I call it .. The Parent Trap".

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys thanks for the 35 reviews! You guys RAWK! :D Any who.. I'm sorry about not posting sooner I kinda had what I say writers block and my sis says "to lazy to write a damn little paragraph disease" .. Well we have very different opinions.. anyway, I have ch 16 pre written so how about we try for 40 reviews and i'll post it**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Confessions

**Carlie's POV **

"I call it.. The Parent Trap". Renesmee said. "That's brilliant" I said in awe. "NESSIE!" Emmett hollered from downstairs, "COME PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH

ME". "I gotta go but, why does he always call you nessie?" I asked her. "Long story but basically, after the Loch Ness Monster" She said giggling.

"Intresting" I laughed, "I gotta go play some video games so ill call you later?" I asked. "Yeah, sure bye!" She said. We both hung up and I bounded down

the stairs and into the living room. I saw Emmett starting to set up the guitars for Guitar Hero on the x box. Fortunately for me, I knew how to play guitar

hero and in fact i beat my dad every time and trust me he's awesome at it. When it was time to pick a mode Em picked easy and I picked expert. "Wow

Ness expert?" Em asked confused, I guess Renesemee never went on expert. "Yeah I decided that I was ready" I lied and pretended to be interested in the

white guitar that had a few old girly butterfly stickers on it. Then we started playing "Barracuda" by heart, so far I was winning by at least 500 points. At

one point it almost looked like he was going to break the guitar between is big hands " Damn guitar buttons, couldn't be larger" He grumbled. I couldn't hold

in a laugh at that , he was like a big wrestler with a 5 year old kid's reactions. "What are you laughing about" He growled, he obviously did not like losing.

On the other hand, it was very fun spending some time with Em. "Guess what I got" Jazz said barging in the house and brought in delicious smelling pizza.

"PIZZA" Em screeched, and clapped his hands. Emmett , Jasper, grandpa Charlie and I sat on the table and started to eat. "Hey wheres mom?" I asked, she

wasn't at the table. "Upstairs taking a nap" Grandpa Charlie informed me. "Not anymore" Mom said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen and

holding something. I gulped it wasn't just a something it was my stuffed animal that I brought along with me - Pal. "What is this? I found it in your bag"

She said raising an eyebrow. Oh crap what should I say? " Oh that was my friend Margret's , I'll give it to her next time I see her. "Oh I could have sworn it

was" She started and then laughed nervously " Never mind". I pretended to look confused , but I knew that she was thinking about me. Grandpa Charlie

coughed , but I knew it was just to stop the awkwardness "I'm gonna go put this in the sink" He said pointing at his empty plate. "Me too" Jazz said and got

out of his chair. Mom walked over and gave Pal to me "He looks old, you probably wouldn't want to lose him" She said with a tight walked back upstairs

"Whats with mom?" I asked innocently. "Just stress" Grandpa Charlie said gruffly.I nodded as if understanding and excused my self from the table to go to

my room. I dialed the familiar number and went to the closet. "Hello?" Said Nessie. "Hey its Carlie" I whispered. "Mom found Pal and asked me about him" I

gasped "What happened?" . "I just told her that it was my friend Margret's and then she acted all weird " I explained. She breathed a sigh of relief "I almost

thought that they had found out" She replied. "Me too, the contacts should be running out soon when should we tell them about the switch?" I asked

anxiously. "Now would be a good time" Said a voice out side of my closet- Grandpa Charlie.

**A/N: **

**First things first.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! n 2ndly, ik that im not following the movie exactly but the same major and some small events will happen .. u'll c…anyway wish my older sis a happy bday, she now 19! YAY lol… Ill c u guys next time**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17: Uh oh

**Renesmee's POV**

"Now would be a good time" Grandpa Charlie said answering her question. I gasped because I knew that we are going to have to tell them sometime

because the contacts were running out but i was afraid. There were a million questions buzzing around in my head afraid of being answered- Will I ever see

my father again? Will we be able to break Edward and his slutty girl friend up? Will I ever see Alice and Rose again? And most importantly, would I ever see

Carlie again? Common sense said no, if they did it once they would do it again- keep us apart that is. But some part if my brain and all of my heart wanted

to believe that they wouldn't do that to us. That they could realize how much we love each other and want to be apart of each others lives… "I gotta go"

Carlie said and hung up the phone so fast that I didn't have a chance to say "bye" to her. Fustrated, I ran down the hall and turned left and barged into

Rose's room. She put up her right eyebrow which translates into - "why the fuck did you barge into my room". "Im sorry it's just" I didn't know what else to

say. It's just that i'm not Carlie, I'm her long lost twin sister? It's just that I want you to help me break up Dad and his slutty girlfriend Tanya? Nope

wouldn't work without having to answer millions of questions. "Je ne peux pas croire que papa set avec cela, cette salope! Est-il fou? Et Qu'en est-il

maman?" I shouted angrily. Rose stared at me in shock with her mouth open, processing my ramblings. "What was that about?" She said suspiciously. I

shrugged keeping my eyes on her wood floor. "It's almost as if you were" She started and then chuckled nervously.I looked up, "That's impossible" She said

whispering to herself , shaking her head. "Almost as if I were Renesmee?" I blurted out without even thinking. She gasped, "How do you know about her?"

She demanded. "Because I am her" I said almost whispering. Tears started flooding down her face as she reached in to hug me "Your so beautiful" She

whispered. "just don't tell anyone.. yet" I said. "As long as you promise to not tell anyone that I was crying"She said attempting to glare at me but all that

came out of her eyes were love and tears. We pinky promised and I sighed, "I should call Carlie, see what our next move is". She nodded and wiped her

tears "If you need anything just KNOCK" She said teasingly and shooed me out the door. Well at least theres one less thing to worry about, because from

the way it looks, Rose won't be letting anyone take me away without promising her to let me see her again.

**A/N: Well, I never really knew Rosalie had a soft side..I have been thinking about doing a one shot and some other stories. If any of you guys want to give me a story idea i could write about it while including that you had the idea if you want. Any who, I'll see you guys later! Oh and yes there will be lots more b and e pov which is bella and edward POV's so look forward to that;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: The Parent Trap plans

**Carlie's POV**

The conversation with Grandpa Charlie was better then I expected. He said that he had suspected that I was Carlie all along mostly because of my stuffed animal

Pal,how I don't speak french anymore, my hairs a bit darker, how I sometimes act like I don't live at Renesmee's home and most importantly, because his room is next

to mine he can hear every word I say in the closet. Which means he have heard all of my conversations with Renesmee without even being in my room or even told me

that he would keep it a secret but the time is running out for so many things- Edward and his girl friends wedding, our contacts and what we both haven't thought

about-school. It would be horrible because I would not know Rensemee's friends that know her. I wouldn't even know the name of "my" own boyfriend if Rensemee had

one that is. So I told him that me and Renesmee would discuss the plan ( breaking up Tanya and Edward) and try to make it happen possibly this week. I reached for

my phone about to dial the number when the name Margret came up- Rensemee. I guess we had twin intuition or something like that. I answered and told her about

grandpa charlie when she told me about Rose finding out and telling her that she would keep it a secret as long as she didn't tell anyone that she was crying. I almost

didn't believe Rensemee when she said that Rose cried. So we both came up with that we would tell our parents and they would have to send me back to dad and

Rensemee back to mom forcing them to see each other and possibly with the help of our family , fall back in love. But in order to do that I would have to talk to

Emmett and Jasper as soon as possible and Rensemee would have to talk to Alice, hope fully they will all understand.

**A/N:**

**There's another ch! hope you like it :) and remember to Review! Now I want some pudding….**


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: Telling Alice

**Rensemee's POV**

I paced my room wondering how I would tell her. I guess I would come right out with it and beg her to help us stick to the plan. It should go ok, since Alice

was sweet, sweeter then Rose and you know how that came out. For Carlie, Em and Jazz shouldn't be a problem unless if Em blurts out the plan to mom by

accidentily or talks about it to loud or at the wrong time. Now I was biting my lip at the possibilities and hoped that Jazz could help him keep the secret. Also

Alice being Alice , can't keep a secret for long without blurting it out to a person who doesn't know which would be dad so we will all have to move quick. I

walked down the hall , turned left and went into the room opposite of Rose's- Alice's. Alice's room is extremely girly would be an understatement. She had a

pink door for pete's sakes! So when I came in , I wasn't surprised that she was doing her makeup even though she had no where to go."Hey Carlie" She

said in her saprano , pixie like voice. "Hi Alice" I said and gulped. "Is something wrong?" She asked and stopped putting mascara on her right lash. "Um ya

kinda" I said. She waited for me to finish. "I'mkindaRenesmeeCarlie'stwin" I blurted I did it, it almost felt like ripping off a bandaid. Her green eyes went

wide and her mouth a little open in shock. "Please don't tell dad, I have a plan" I said and explained the plan to her. "Wow , well if it's to help my brother,

you guys, bella and if Rose is in then i'm in" She said and grinned. I grinned back , Operation Parent Trap here we come.

**A/N:**

**There's another ch.. Ik I have been updating a lot, and i will countinue to update a lot till the story ends ;( anyways bye bye for now;**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20: Telling the boys

**Carlie's POV**

Biting my nails, I was worried how that Alice would or did take the news. I also worried what Em and Jazz would say, would they not like me anymore for

lying about myself? I threw my self on Renesemee's bed and thought of ways to say it. Blurt it out? Ease into it? Tell them straight out? Grr this was

frustrating. After 10 minutes I ended up that telling them straight out would be better then easing into it and blurting it out. I walked down the hall and

into Emmett's room where Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. "Can we talk?" I asked them. They paused their game and nodded, confused.

"I'm not Rensemee" I told them and bit my lip. Their faces changed from confused to surprised. "Then who are you?" Jasper said probably wondering if it

was a joke. "Carlie" I said almost whispering. "Please don't tell mom .. yet we have a plan" I pleaded them. They agreed and listened to me about the plan

and where Renesmee was. "Well then .. welcome to the family" Jazz said, I broke into a huge smile. Em hugged me his huge bear hug and Jazz hugged me

a hug not that huge but still a loving hug."So how are you gonna break it to Bells?" Em asked. "I don't know I have to talk to Renesemee first to see how

things have gone with Alice." I nodded and I left their room to call her. "Do you want an egg Renesemee?" Mom asked me from downstairs. "Yes scrambled

please" I answered. I dialed Renesmee's number and the phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked it up. "Hey" Renesmee said. "Hi, how was

everything with Alice?" I asked her curiously. "It went good, how was everything with Em and Jazz?" She asked me. "Good" I replied. "So do we tell our

parents now?"I asked. "Yeah then they would have to switch us back and therefore, when they see each other dad will forget about stupid Tanya and then

they will fall back in love" Rensemee sighed dreamily. I laughed "It's not that easy, first we got to trick them into falling in love , you know make them

make up for what happened 14 years ago" I said. "How?" Renesmee asked curiously. "I have an Idea" I repiled and smiled evilly. Operation Parent Trap's

second stage here we come.

**Yay! soon we will have b and e pov's meeting :) .. wonder what Carlies planning.. you'll see in ch 21 .. till l8r :**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21: You what?

**Renesmee's POV**

The plan Carlie thought of was awesome and simple. Basically we just have to tell each of our parent our real name and the other parent wants to see

them. Em, Jazz, Rose and Alice are in on it as well so they will make sure that they both get to talk for at least 20 minutes. But the thing is where would

they talk? I guess we will have to figure that out later. I checked with Rose to see where Tanya was and she said that she was here but talking on her

phone out side while that dad was in his office downstairs, perfect. I ran down stairs as fast as I can without tripping and ran into his office. He was talking

on the phone with a client named Karen. "I understand Karen but it might not be ready at that time but I will try" He said sounding aggravated. He noticed

me and put up a finger and winked. I nodded while I heard the buzzing on the other line of the lady. "Alright I will try , have a nice day" Dad said and hung

up. "Hey pumpkin" He said sounding tired. "Hey dad can I talk to you?" I asked. "Of course pumpkin but I have to tell you something" He said and grinned.

"Okay you first" I said cautiously. "Alright, well.. I proposed to Tanya" He said proudly. But in his eyes he looked a little sad. "And?" I asked maybe it was

because she said no, hopefully. "She said yes" He answered. The whole room started spinning a little. "Are you okay Carlie?" Dad asked nervously. "Fine" I

whispered. What will happen now?I have to tell him about mom sometime, maybe I should now."Dad , I'm not Carlie .. I'm Renesmee" I told him and saw

his shocked face. Thats when the whole world faded to black.

**A/N:**

**Oh no :( poor Renesmee, if you were wondering it was because she was worrying to much about the wedding, never seeing her dad and sister again. Just like Bella, she faints.. what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out ;) and don't forget to review **


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22: Telling Mom

**Carlie POV**

This was it, if mom or dad decides to send us back to the other then we would have failed in so many ways. But mom and dad was nice, cool even maybe

they would at least let us see each other on holidays and our birthdays. But the only way to find out is just like Renesmee , to the the other parent our real

names.I have been biting my lip so hard that it had started to bleed so I got some toilet paper to put on the bleeding mostly stopped I threw out the toilet

paper. I knew that I was stalling. I went down the hall and knocked on moms door, i knew that she was there because after the egg she said that she had

another head ache and needed to rest. "Come in" She said and groaned while sitting up on her bed. "Did you take medicine?" I asked her concerned.

"Medicine won't help" she whispered. What did she mean that it won't help? Millions of questions were in my head but for some reason I think that it has

something to do with me and my dad. "Mom I need to tell you something" I said my voice wavering, I was extremely nervous and scared. "What is it

sweetie?" She asked concerned. "Please don't be mad" I whispered.

**Bella POV**

"Please don't be mad" She whispered. I started to panic … what have she done that she's so afraid of telling me. "What's wrong baby?" i asked and held out

my arms for her half expecting her to say she has been doing drugs or smoking even though I know she wouldn't.. peer pressure? But you wouldn't believe

the look on my face when she said "I'm not Renesmee mom… I'm Carlie"

**A/N: **

**DUN DUN DUNNN… what will happen next? what happened to Renesmee before? What did Bella mean that medicine won't help her head -ache? .. Ideas? Till l8r!**


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23: Any body need a smoke?

**Renesmee POV**

I felt a cold dish rag on my forehead and a person frantically whispering "Renesemee? Renesemee please wake up"- dad. "That's not gonna help" i heard Rose said.

"Bring in the bucket of ice cold water Alice" She said. I shot straight up like a rocket and opened my eyes. Dad glared at Rose when we saw the triumphant smile on

her face. "See it works every time" She said and turned to go upstairs. I took in my surroundings , i was on the living room blue couch and Alice and Dad was there.

Dad looked concerned , when meanwhile Alice looked like she was on the verge of laughing. I guess dad noticed because he growled "It's not funny Alice". She rolled

her eyes "Your over reacting, i told you that she would be fine" Alice said smugly. Dad ignored her and turned back to me "Are you okay? Are you feeling light

headed? Is there pain anywhere?" He asked nervously. "No, Im fine Dad" I said and hopped off the couch. He nodded and then studied me for a long time. I sighed

"So should we talk about how i'm not Carlie right now?". He nodded grimly. "Well here's the thing" I said stalling for a few seconds. ""I blurted looked down at the

floor, "Listen I know I should have told you but .. I just wanted to spend time with you" I said whispering the last part. When he looked up his eyes were full of

emotion "now your gonna send me back to mom now right?" I said disappointed. He shook his head "I lost you once, and I won't lose you again princess" He said

and smiled .I beamed.. he called me princess! And he knows that I'm not Carlie! "One more thing" I said and bit my lip.. what if he says no? "Carlie told mom and

mom wants to see you" I said

**Edward POV**

"Carlie told mom and she wants to see you" She said. I raised my eyebrows in shock, she wants to see me? After years of ignoring my phone calls and texts now

she does? When I'm engaged? What would Tanya think? "She didn't want to see me all the other years why this one" I said sadly. But, it was probably just to

switch the girls back and to talk about what happens next to the girls, which holiday would they be spending together with who. Renesmee shrugged "I don't know

that what Carlie said" She said. "Where" I asked, surprising myself meanwhile did I even want to see her? I'm happy now with Tanya and Carlie and now

Renesemee too. But I admit I am curious, does she have a boyfriend or even a new husband? I didn't really want to find out. "At the airplane station thingy in

France, Paris" She said. I nodded and thought of ways to convince Tanya into going there, I couldn't just say " Hey Tanya lets go to Paris to see my ex wife". Of

course she would get mad , unless if I tell her about the great wedding dress stores there. Speaking of the wedding, "So are you alright with the wedding?" I asked

her again. "Yeah , fine" She said and looked down at her feet. I nodded "You and Carlie can be flower girls or brides maids" I offered to her. "I've never been either"

She said quietly. "Neither has Carlie " i said. "Speaking of Carlie I need to call her to, to tell her the good news" She said and ran upstairs. I sighed and ran my

hands through my hair. I need a smoke, I grimly thought.

**A/N:**

**Ok so even if you guys think that Eddie boy here is being a jerk who does not want to see him run his hands through his hair.. SMEXY! LOL ok REVIEW and I'll see you guys l8r!**


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24: Telling mom, contuined

**Bella POV**

"What?" I gasped. A million and one questions were buzzing around in my head. She nodded, "It's just" She said and took a deep breath "I wanted to meet you

and Nessie wanted to meet dad" She explained looking down at my comforters. I nodded "I don't blame you"I said near crying. "I'm sorry I kept you girls apart

its just.. I didn't really want to face your father" i said with tears spilling down my face. "I ran off, I was stupid because I just felt that if he didn't help out when

you girls were newborns when would he? I couldn't take care of both of you girls at the same time alone, I needed help I never got rest at all when one of you

girls cried the other did too I started to feel like a zombie" I explained re living 14 years ago. " I didn't want to keep these sleep - less nights up so I walked out

with Renesmee and your father took you" I said . " We took you girls randomly, I love you girls equally always remember that" I said with my tears blurring my

vision. I saw a tear roll down Carlie's beautiful cheek. " i know it was stupid of me to do that, I was just mad because some times it felt like that he cared more

for his job then all of us" I sighed, " i ignored his texts and calls because I was to much of a coward to talk to him because I knew he would think of millions of

reasons for me to come back ,as if I didn't know them already" I said shaking my head. "I have always been stubborn and determined so maybe that was part of

it, and over the years Renesmee always asked about him and I would tell her that I had a head ache " I said and it was true , I did always have a head ache

because of all the guilt I felt. "Did you lie about the head aches?" Carlie finally said. "No , they were real it was just from all the guilt" I replied. We sat their for a

few minutes wrapped in our thoughts, until she said " You know dad wants to see you" . I gasped he did? For what? Probably to just switch the girls back but..

did he know? "He knows?" I whispered. She nodded. "Why?" I asked her. She shrugged " I don't know he just does ". To rub in my face my mistake with a new

girl friend or wife that he moved on to, someone obviously way prettier. But I did want to see him again, to apologize about what happened. So before I knew

what I was saying I said " Where?". "I don't know, I'll call Renesmee to find out" She offered. I nodded "Kay I will, love you mom" She said and kissed me on the

cheek. "I love you to baby" I said and wrapped her in my arms. We both pulled away and she rushed to her room.

**Carlie POV**

I rushed to my room and wiped stolen tears from my eyes. I did not plan on crying, I never cried. I ran to get Ness's phone to call her but she already beat me to

it. "Hey" I said breathlessly. "Hey so you tell mom?" She asked. "Yeah you tell dad" I question. "Mmhmm and fainted" She said nonchalantly. "You fainted!"I

asked her increadiously. "Yeah blame mom for that" She laughed. I laughed along with her, "So where does dad want to meet mom ?" I asked her just in case if

mom could hear me." France, Paris at the airport" She said. "Which one?" I asked , there were tons. "I don't know which ever is closer to you" She said. "Okay

so Roissy- Charles de Gaulle airpot it is" I muttered while looking at google's maps. "Yea that" She said laughing. I laughed along with her , operation parent trap

is in motion.

**A/N:**

**REVIEW! .. yeah that's mostly it lol**


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25: The first meeting after 14 years part 1

**Renesmee POV**

I started packing Carlie's phone and my photo album as soon as I hung up with Carlie. I wanted as much time as possible with Alice and Rose alone to discuss

what to do next. I slung one of Carlie's black backpacks onto my shoulder and took my final look at Carlie's room (which I have organized). I shut the door and

raced to Rose's room where we are having our "secret meeting". "First things first" Rose said while pacing in her expensive looking black heels. "We need to

make a plan" She contuinued "ideas?". Alice raised her hand "We can try to get them to go to one room and lock it , it'll force them to talk" She said and grinned

like the evil pixie she is. Rose nodded "Do you approve Nessie?" She asked me. Wow she was mostly a bitch to me , who knew she could be this nice? "Yes,

that's a great plan actually" I said. She nodded, "alright so that's what we'll do" she said. "Your all dismissed" She said and waved her hands toward her door so

she can finish straightening her long blonde hair. Once me and Alice walked out Alice hugged me into a huge hug, almost like Em's. "I'll miss you Ness If this

doesn't work" She whispered. "it'll work Alice" I whispered back hoping that I will be right , I really will miss Alice if this goes wrong. We went our separate ways

(her into her room and me into the living room). When I raced down the stairs to the living room I automatically stopped in my tracks. Tanya was sitting on the

couch in a skimpy reavaling dress. "So your not really Carlie?" She asked out of the blue. "Nope" I breathed. "Good , maybe Carlie won't be a brat like you" She

said sighing as if her life was so hard. I opened my mouth and then closed it what I would say Carlie would approve of but my father, well thats another story.

"Im not a brat" I insisted "you just don't know me" . "I know a little more then you think, you girls wanted to prank your poor father" She said glaring at me.

"We just wanted to know our other parent it wasn't for a prank" I insisted. "And I was born yesterday" She sniffed. "But just so you know you try any funny

business " she said pausing "your dad knows". "I'm not trying anything" I said with an innocent smile. "Hmph" She said and we heard my father's footsteps

coming down the stairs. "You girls ready?" He asked, his eyes seemed .. wrong. "Yes babe" Tanya said and winked suggestively. "WAIT!" Alice hollered and lugged

down a bright pink luggage with Rose trailing behind her with a stuffed midnight blue purse. Dad groaned "No way" he said knowing that they will want to go

shopping. "But Ed!" Alice whined "It's PARIS!". "Ugh fine" He muttered "one store only". "Okay YAY!" Alice squealed. Rose and Alice ran down the stairs and into

the waiting limo. I followed after them because of the awkwardness and sighed, this might be the last time I'll ever see Carlie's house. A message dinged on my

phone

***Getting ready 2 go 2 the airport .. where r u?**

I typed a quick " heading their now" and rested my head against the gray seats. Soon after everyone got in and the driver started driving I fell into a deep sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzz

I felt a hand shaking me awake roughly. " Should we slap her?" I heard Alice say. "It's worth a shot" Rose said. I shot up like a rocket from my seat "I'm awake"

I rasped. "Works every time" Alice smirked and they both slapped hands. "Where are we?" I questioned, it looked like paris but last I remember we were on the

limo and we still had to catch a plane.. "Eddy carried you "Alice interrupted."Don't call me that" dad growled while I nodded and looked at my phone there were

two new messages from Carlie mostly asking where I was. I told her that I was at the airport and to meet up in the downstairs bathroom. "I have to go to the

bathroom" I said abruptly hoping that they will let me go without coming with me. Dad just nodded and I hurried out of the limo "Where do you think your

going?" I heard a voice grumble. "Bathroom"I told the smoking Tanya and tried not to inhale the smoke that wafted in the air. "What ever your doing will not

work " She growled in my ear . "Have a good time at the bathroom" She said smiling fakely and patted my head. I looked at the limo and saw that dad was

watching us. I span around and walked to the bathroom without saying any thing. "Damn bitch" I thought. When I got to the bathroom Carlie was already there

"What was the hold up?" She questioned. "Tanya" I muttered "Any way heres the plan, we get dad to go in one room and mom to go in the same room and

some how we lock the room so they won't get out without talking again" I said. "Good" Carlie murmured "But I have a better idea, I saw a tiny custodian closet

with a light and a lock.." She said trailing off knowing that I got the rest. It was a pretty good idea.. "Alright when we get back you tell Em and Jazz and I tell

Alice and Rose" I said liking where this was going. "Oh and Em and Jazz will push dad into the closet and meanwhile Rose will push mom into the closet and Alice

will try to take Tanya away from the closet" Carlie said. Wow I was impressed she can really wing it. "I know" She sighed dramatically" I'm that good". We both

snickered and unlocked the stall. Operation parent trap is almost done

**A/N: **

**So this was all my text edit can hold so of course pt 2 will be coming up soon ;) tell me whatcha think and ill see you l8r!XD**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The first meeting after 14 years pt 2

**Carlie POV**

I jogged to mom, Em and Jazz in anticipation. When I got to where they should be , mom was missing. "Wheres mom?" I asked and looked around frantically

her dissapering was not apart of the plan. "Relax Carlie she's catching up with the pixie girl" Em said grinning "Oh and by the way did you see that hot blonde?

She is smoking " He said wiggling his eye brows. "Rose" I corrected him "Does not do long relationships" I informed him. He smiled wider "Even better I bet she's

good in bed" He said looking dazed for a minute. "Ew thats gross Em , but then again you do sound like her" I admitted. "Dude the small girl is hotter then

blonde" Jazz said smirking. "Alright thats enough I don't want to listen to your who's hotter and better in bed debate I just need to tell you the new plan" I said

exasperated. "Fine hook me up with hot blonde and Jazz up with pixie girl and we'll stop and listen"Em said. I huffed "fine i'll do my best" . I told them the plan

and showed them the closet "my my my Carlie aren't you a devious little girl?" Em laughed after I told him it was my idea. I laughed and nodded, "if this doesn't

work out I'll miss them" I though sadly but quickly shook that thought away. "Alright guys go get dad , Rose will get mom, Alice will distract Tanya and Ness and

me will check up on everyone to see if everything is going smoothly" I said quickly. "Why do you guys get the easy job?"Em grumbled. I shot him a sharp look

saying "shut the fuck up". "Alright we're going!" Em said and Jazz and him jogged down the hall towards Edward. I started running to Ness but stopped when I

spotted six walkie talkies outside of the airplanes' hotel room. The door had a number - 85 and a sign "DO NOT DISTURB". I grabbed the walkie talkies and ran in

the direction of Ness faster then before just in case if someone was watching. When I got to Ness I gave her 3 walkie talkies and kept the other 3 "We'll need to

split up to give this to Em, Jazz, Rose and Alice" I said. She nodded "You take Rose and Alice and I'll take Em and Jazz". I nodded , we slapped hands and ran in

opposite directions. I got to Rose and mom a second before Tanya and Alice showed up next to them. Fortunatley no one saw me. I hid in the fake , plastic

bushes and waited for mom and Tanya's backs to be turned. I saw mom and Tanya talking for a minute by the bar. Mom held a un drunken sangria in her hand

mean while Tanya held a half way drunken Blue Moon beer in her hands. They were both talking amitedly but mom looked sad. Her hair was a complete ragged

mess and she had a bit of puffy eyes and nose, it was obvious she had been crying. I caught Roses eye and gestured her to come next to me, she told Al

something and pointed in the general direction I was in. Al nodded and Rose ran quickly to me and pretended to take a call by putting her cell to her ear. "What?"

She hissed. "Nice to see you again too" I said teasingly. She narrowed her eyes, "Fine no jokes" I grumbled but quickly pulled out the two walkie talkies. "Here,

for you and Al" I said. She nodded and stuffed them in her purse. I crept back to were the fake plants ended and ran to the exit. "That was easier then i

thought" I thought to myself. "Nessie?" I asked into the walkie talkie. "Right here" She whispered. "Did you give the walkie talkies to Em and Jazz?" I asked.

"Yup"I heard them say in unison and laugh. "did you give it to-" Ness started "Yup fashion lady and sexy chick are reporting for duty" Alice said. "Lemme guess

Al your fashion lady and Rose is sexy chick?" I snickered. Rose always has been vain and Alice well she has to shop if theres a store anywhere in a ten mile

radius. This must be hard for here. "If Rose is sexy chick then im-"Em started "Stop we need to focus" I said pulling all of their attention back to the Parent Trap.

"Yeah" Ness agreed "Now Em and Jazz distract dad and bring him to the janitor closet thats next to room 24" Ness directed. "Rose , bring mom to the janitors

closet but Al keep Tanya away from it" I said. I checked once more on Rose and Alice- Alice was practically dragging a protesting Tanya out of the bar and in the

direction of the outside exit, mean while Rose was walking and talking with a bit of a tipsy mom. I scurried out of their way but followed them and kept out of

sight. Finally this was it, we were almost at the janitors closet. In the distance I heard dad pounding on the door and yelling at Em and Jazz. I got closer to mom

and Rose which were at the closet. "What's going on?" Mom questioned curiously and cautiously. They all grinned at each other and grabbed mom , stuffed her

into the closet and locked them both out. "I never thought this would actually work" I thought to myself. But thats when Tanya rounded the corner with Alice

trying to restrain her from going after dad in the closet. Oh shit.

**A/N:**

**Theres another ch 4 u guys;) I'd like to thank all my readers for staying with me (bc i don't update too often ).But I do promise that I will try **

**and update more. What will happen next will basically be that Ed and Bell talk and decide a few things - but what ? will there be a stolen kiss? **

**You guys will all find out in the next ch in Bella's POV.. Till l8r ..**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The first meeting after 14 years pt 3

**Bella POV**

"What's going on?" I asked curiously and cautiously to Em, Jazz and Rosalie. They all grinned at me and shoved me into a dark small janitors closet."You to

Bella?" A husky velvet voice I haven't heard for so long said quietly. It was him, really him. I span around and looked into the darkness. I pulled out my phone

and shined the light on him just to check if he was not a murder that Em, Jazz and Rosalie didn't realize was in here. Thankfully my ears hadn't heard wrong, he

was standing as far as he could from me. His hair was his unusual bronze shade and his emerald green eyes stared directly at me. As always I got lost in them, I

remembered one day at the beach how could I have forgotten?….

***Flashback***

_We were at La Push beach. The sky was a beautiful cloudless blue, which was rare for Forks Washington. We had set up a picnic blanket and packed sandwiches _

_and cokes. With the sun rays beaming down on us, I could've gotten burnt (even though I am seriously pale, like my mom I get burned easily). So Edward took  
_

_out the sunscreen and started slathering it all over my feet and my legs,getting higher and higher in a form of a massage. Till he reached my face he stared at _

_me with those piercing green eyes and leaned in and touched his lips to mine. "I love you" he said and touched his lips to mine again…._

_*_**End of Flashback***

I snapped out of my past memory and momentarily wondered why I called the divorce. He obviously loved me and I obviously loved and love him. Thats when I

remembered that I must have been staring at him like an idiot for a few seconds. I turned off my i phone. "So how do we get out of here" I mumbled to him.

felt him shrug beside me "I'll try to knock down the door and you yell, no one yells better then you" I can almost feel him smirking. I knew he was thinking back

to when I thought he was hit. He got hit by a guy because the guy thought that I was his orange headed and orange freckled girl friend. Obviously the dude was

drunk, anyway when he got hit I screamed so loud I swear all of Forks can hear me. Along with a few curse words to the guy and yelling for everyone to get help

and me calling an ambulance and then the police I kind of sort of lost my voice for a day. And of course Edward was fine just a black eye that looked surprisingly

sexy on him. "Alright" I agreed and no doubt I was blushing like a fire truck. He pounded on the door and I yelled for them to open the door up. It obviously was

no use. "Get us out" Edward yell-growled at them. That was surprisingly sexy also. Suddenly I didn't want us to get out of here. I sank down to the floor and

muttered a "it's no use". "Your right" He said sank down beside me. I was actually happy for a moment but that was till I heard a feminine voice scream "Eddie

where are you?".

**A/N:**

**Aww poor Bell, but even more poorer Bell when she realizes that in the next chapter that Tanya is Eddies fiancee… Anyway sorry:( no stolen **

**kiss yet but I promise that it should be coming up in the next chs. I'm also thinking of making a what - if Tanya hadn't yelled "Eddie where are **

**you? " Tell me what you guys think.. should I make it or not?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: His fiancee

**Bella POV**

***IMPORTANT, after reading please read my A/N at the bottom, thank you!***

"Eddie where are you". Edward jumped up and hollered "In here!" I got up to, I was surprised how a women can make him jump up that quickly make him

happy that quickly. "Get off of me" I heard the voice screech. I assumed she was opening the door because the doorknob was twisting. I heard Edward breath a

sigh of relief. Was I really that bad to be around? But then i remembered that I was the one that broke his heart and took one of his children. I really was

horrible. "Wait Edward" I said when the women was trying to pick the lock I assumed was on there. "Yes Bella?" He said in his velvet, musical voice of his. "I'm

sorry" I whispered with my voice shaking. In the darkness I saw him nod "I know" he whispered back. I was confused, how did he know that I was sorry? How

does he forgive me that easily? Then it hit me,thats probably his wife. He moved on, of course I expected that but something feels wrong. I know it's jealousy

but how did he move on from me? All these years I couldn't date a guy without crying because of my mistake. I guess he never really loved me after all… The

door burst open and in came a strawberry blonde women hugging and kissing my Edward. "No bella" I internally cursed my self, her Edward. I know the tears

were threatening to spill over when he whispered to her "I love you" and she whispered back "I love you too baby". I bit my lip and in a hoarse voice said

"excuse me" and rushed to the nearest of exit of course, that had someone chasing after me. When I got out side I heard Alice's chirpy voice calling my name.I

sank down to the wet cement and put my head in between my knees and sobbed. "Bella" Alice said with relief and rushed over to me. Suddenly water drops

weren't falling on to me. Did Alice do that? Surely this is a dream. I looked up and Alice had a black and gold Guess umbrella over me. "What's wrong?" She

asked full of concern. How could I spill my feelings to Edward's sister? "Nothing" I mumbled with tears rolling down my face. I swiftly wiped them off. "Is it

because of Edward's fiancee Tanya?" She questioned. Well I was close, she will be his wife in the near future. "You still love him" She stated. I exhaled and

nodded,sometimes years ago it felt like she was a physic.. Alice did not change one bit. "I know he still loves you" She whispered in my ear. "He just is trying to

move on because he knows or so he thinks that he will never have you the same way again". "No I know he hates me" I blubbered to her even though I hated

pity. "But I know that I will just have to get over my feelings, meet some new guys" I sighed and asked "What will happen when things go back to normal

again?". " Every month one of us will have both of them" I sighed. "I should um talk to Edward and tell him the plan" i said and got up. Alice stayed silent the

whole walk I got back to Edward and the rest (including Ness and Carlie) they were all sitting down in the hall playing some game. "hey" I said

everyone looked up with a million questions in their eyes. "Can I talk to you?" I asked Edward . He nodded and stood up and kissed Tanya. I bit my lip and walked

to the end of the hall. I stopped and turned around and he was a few steps behind cheeks were tinted pink and his emerald eyes sparkled, probably because of

the kiss with ran a hand through his hair "So the plan is that every month one of us will have both of them" I said lamely. He nodded and licked his lips, I looked

away because it obviously was a big turn on. "So I guess I'll have Carlie pack her bags and I'll take Ness and we can talk about who the girls will be with

tomorrow" I nodded

again and I awkwardly spun around and told Carlie and Ness to go to the car. They both nodded and ran down the hall to my car. Em and Jazz both got up and

followed after them. When we all got to the car I drove to my house with Edward, Alice , Rosalie and.. Tanya trailing after me. When we got to the house I told

Ness to help Carlie pack. After a few minutes of awkward silence they both bounded down the stairs looking exactly the same : the same hair style, clothes,

shoes and smiles."What are you girls doing?" Edward asked. "Heres the thing, we look exactly the same" One of our girls on the right said. "And you both don't

know who is who" Our other daughter on the left said. "So heres the deal" one of them said. "Dad takes both of us and mom to the woods on Monday" The

other said. "After the trip, we will reveal who is who". Edward and me looked at each other and Edward shrugged. "Deal" He said flashing me his panty dropping

crooked grin. This will be a long trip.

**A/N:**

**Hello readers, I have something important to say so please read this..**

**If one of you guys out there think the story is OK or alright and review that to the story, then just don't read it, easy as pie. But to my other  
**

**readers who like this story more then ok then thank you for reviewing kindly, obviously people have their own opinions but i don't think you  
**

**would like it if someone said your story was "ok. Just OK. "**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: To the woods we go pt 1

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up from the plane ride with a kink in my neck. "Look who finally woke up" Carlie teased and put down my book. "Your reading Wuthering Heights? Thats

a miracle" I said and yawned. "It's not all that interesting, boring really" She said and put the book in my bag.I looked in the opposite aisle and saw Dad, Tanya

and an uncomfortable looking mom. In the next row was Al and Rose reading a fashion magazine. "You didn't miss much, but I thought of new ways on how to

get mom and dad to spend some alone time on the trip " She said and took out a tiny square paper and unfolded it. She gave it to me and said" Thats it, any

other ideas are welcome". The paper said:

**Ideas to get Mom and Dad to spend time together:**

me and ness get wood for fire and leave them alone

throw dad into the lake and tell mom to help us get him out then leave them alone and claim that me and ness are hungry

"That's it?" I asked her surprised. She rolled her freshly eye lined eyes "Think of something else then genius" . "There gonna know your you" I pointed out to

her. "Fine then close your eyes" She said and a few seconds later I felt the familiar chunky black eye liner pencil over my eyelids. "Open up" She directed and

then put it on my water line. I yawned again, "Im tired" I murmured and fell back asleep.

When I woke up pith Carlie shaking my shoulder and hissing "get up" . I opened my eyes and realized that we landed. Carlie handed me my bag and helped me

get up. "Thanks" I sighed and followed after her. When we all got back to the house Carlie and me ran upstairs to her room. "You organized it" She realized with

her eyes wide. "Yep, your welcome" I laughed.

**A/N:**

**What do you guys think will happen next? Leave your guesses in the reviews ;**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: To the woods we go pt 2

**Carlie POV**

The next morning things didn't go exactly as planned. Some of the things were good the others not so much…The good thing is that Dad showed Mom his

handmade wine down stairs without Tanya. They were both down there for 1 hour when Ness and me played uno. But sadly the only reason Tanya wasn't there

was because Alice, Rose and Tanya went shopping. When Mom and Dad got upstairs they were both laughing and talking. Apparently they caught up a lot, or

they were just drunk. The not so good thing is what happened afterwards when Dad, Ness and Carlie were waiting for mom…

_"Where's mom?" Ness asked me. I shrugged and looked at my house again. Still no sign of mom. A few minutes later mom and Tanya came outside laughing _

_and talking. "Are you ready Bella?" Dad asked. "Actually Bella's not coming but she did say I should go" Tanya said and literately hopped into the car. "I can't _

_wait to get my suntan" Tanya said and put on her sunglasses. "Uh mom why aren't you coming?" I asked mom confused. She waved her hand dismissivally " I _

_have a lot of catching up to do with Rose and Alice". "Have fun girls I love you" Mom said waving when dad drove away. "So your excited to go camping T?" Dad _

_said breaking the silence. "Camping?" She said and stiffened. "Yes" I jumped in "With lions and tigers and bears" I said. "Oh my" Ness said in mock scaredness. _

_"Stop girls" I heard dad sigh. "So there really is bears Eddie?" Tanya said. Throughout the rest of the ride we heard dad reassuring Tanya no bears will hurt her… _

_yeah it was a long ride._

When we got to the trail leading to the woods dad took out the camping stuff in the back of the trunk. Me and Ness hopped out with our bags in our hands and

yep- we were still matching. We all (Tanya included , unfortunately) followed dad down the trail. Thats when 10 minutes later Tanya wanted to rest. "We haven't

even gone far dad" I complained. Dad gave me a stern look saying "stop". When dads back was turned I had an idea. I whispered it to Ness and we both walked

toward Tanya. "I heard a person died here once because of bears" Ness said to me and Tanya's head popped up. "I know! Maybe it's time that we start getting

wood sticks because we are further in the woods" I said trying not to laugh. "Why sticks?" I heard Tanya's bitchy voice asking. "Because if you do this" I said and

picked up two sticks and clapped them together" It scares them enough to stay away from you" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ness

picked up sticks too and clapped them together for a few minutes. Tanya searched for sticks to and clapped them together. Me and Ness stopped and was trying

to not laugh out loud. "Why did you guys stop?" She muttered in her nasty voice. "Im not afraid of bears" I clarified and stood on top of a log. "You girls ready to

go?" I heard dad ask. "Yes dad" Me and Ness said. Right then and there I pledged to the Parent Trap plan that I will try every single prank to make Tanya break

up with dad.

**A/N: **

**Review please :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Putting the break in break up

**Renesmee POV**

As we all continued down the trail after another 15 minutes Tanya said that she had to take " a water break". Even though dad assured her that we were close

she still whined and complained till we stopped. I rolled my eyes as she sat on the nearest and cleanest log and pulled out her purple sparkly water bottle

container and drank for 5 minutes- literately. When dad was checking the map Carlie and me at the same time saw a cute lizard crawling around the forest floor.

Carlie and me looked at each other and smiled. We both knew that we had to get Tanya to leave dad as soon as possible. I sat next to Tanya and asked her where

she got her water bottle container as a distraction while Carlie put the lizard on it. She told me she got it from a "close, close friend" and she raised it to her lips,

with the lizard on it. I have never heard a person shriek except for Alice. But I have never heard someone shriek 5 times as high pitched and louder then Alice.

That record breaker was yep, you guessed it, - Tanya. Dad automatically turned and rushed to her "what happened " He asked concerned. "Th- There wa- was a liz- ard on m- my

water thing!" Tanya sobbed. Carlie and me rolled our eyes. "Don't worry he's not poiseness" Dad assured her. Tanya glared at him but quickly burst into tears

once again. Dad hugged her and held her hand as we walked further into the woods. Once we arrived at our destination Dad, Carlie and me started setting up

the two tents- Tanya & dads and ours. Meanwhile Tanya stared in the mirror fixing her makeup for over an hour. After dad collecting wood and Carlie and me

playing concentration 64 , it finally came night time. We all ate sandwiches and marshmallows. Shortly after that we all went to bed , or at least that's what Dad

and Tanya thought. Me and Carlie spent almost half the night thinking of something till we had the perfect prank. The prank that would make all the other

pranks we pulled on her seem kidish. The prank that might finally put the break in breakup for Tanya and Dad.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys ;) well sorry for the dramatic ending lolz but it kinda fit;) Review **


End file.
